1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators, and more particularly, to an icemaker in a refrigerator for making ice automatically.
2. Background of the Related Art
The refrigerator is used for long time fresh storage of food. The refrigerator has food storage chambers each of which temperature is maintained in a low temperature state by a refrigerating cycle, for fresh storage of the food.
There are a plurality of storage chambers of different characteristics, so that the user can select storage methods suitable for storage of various kinds of food, taking kinds and characteristics of food and required storage time periods into account. Of the storage chambers, the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber are typical.
The refrigerating chamber is maintained at about 3° C.˜4° C. for long time fresh storage of food and vegetable, and the freezing chamber is maintained at a subzero temperature for long time storage of meat and fish in a frozen state, and making and storage of ice pieces.
In the meantime, when it is intended to use ice, it is required to open a door on the refrigerating chamber, and take out the ice from an ice tray. In this case, the user is required to separate the ice from the ice tray, which is very difficult because the ice tray is at a very low temperature.